Retazos de amores pasados, presentes y futuros
by Eileen Black
Summary: Las épocas cambian, el paisaje cambia, las personas cambian. Pero hay algo que por mucho que pase el tiempo, jamás cambiará: el amor. Porque el amor es eso que despierta el alma, envenena los sentidos y enloquece a la razón. Serie de cuatro drabbles: una pareja, una época.
1. Como a ningún otro

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, **J.K. Rowling** es su única y entera dueña.

_Este fic participa del reto "Amor a través de los tiempos" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

Este es el primer drabble de una serie de cuatro que componen las diferentes generaciones de Harry Potter. Este primero pertenece la época de los fundadores hasta los personajes de 1950. La pareja: **Minerva McGonagall** y **Dougal McGregor.**

Espero que os guste :)

* * *

**COMO A NINGÚN OTRO**

Llegó a casa con la ilusión de hacer partícipe a su familia de la nueva dicha: su compromiso con Dougal McGregor. Pero su entusiasmo cayó en picado al ver a su padre observando a la nada por la ventana con la mirada ausente. Y Minerva McGonagall, muchacha perceptiva y cauta, decidió callar.

Esa noche, en la soledad de su habitación, Minerva no podía dormir. A pesar de su amor por Dougal, ¿era eso lo que ella quería? ¿Una vida a su lado, criando niños y ser ama de casa? ¿Ayudando a su marido en la granja? Esa misma mañana no había dudado cuando él, nervioso y sonrojado, se había hincado de rodillas y le había pedido que fuera su esposa. Pero eso había sido antes de contemplar a su padre taciturno. Y de alguna manera, supo que la historia se repetiría: su amor por un muggle, una vida de mentiras, la revelación de la verdad, el distanciamiento. ¿Sería capaz Dougal de amarla a sabiendas de su condición? ¿Aceptaría él que ella se hubiese casado sin haberle confesado la verdad? Desgraciadamente para Minerva, su único ejemplo ante la situación era la de sus padres.

No solo el ejemplo de sus padres parecía imponerse entre Dougal y ella; sino la ambición de Minerva y sus ideas modernas para la época que le había tocado vivir. Sabía que Dougal heredaría la granja de su padre y también estaba segura que él no querría acompañarla a Londres para que pudiera trabajar en el Ministerio. Sabía que una vez casada, su única ambición sería cuidar de la granja y de sus hijos. Por mucho que le doliese, debía de dar marcha atrás.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, cuando vio a Dougal McGregor caminar pletórico hacia ella (con la piel morena de trabajar en el campo, su ancha sonrisa, y sus pequeños ojos chispeantes), y la besó con delicadeza, Minerva McGonagall, que siempre se había considerado una joven fuerte, cedió ante su debilidad y se recreó en el beso.

Porque Minerva amó a Dougal como no quiso a ningún otro hombre, y porque lo amaba, supo que a veces, desgraciadamente, el amor no es suficiente para mantener una relación.

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado! :)

_Eileen Black.  
_


	2. Dejar el miedo atrás

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, **J.K. Rowling** es su única y entera dueña.

_Este fic participa del reto "Amor a través de los tiempos" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

Este es el segundo drabble referente a la generación de los Merodeadores. La pareja es **James Potter** y **Lily Evans**.

¡Espero que os guste! :)

* * *

**DEJAR EL MIEDO ATRÁS**

Lily no podía dejar de dar vueltas en la cama pensando en la cita de mañana. No era una cita normal, era una cita con James. ¿Cuándo dejó de ser Potter para ser James? En su mente, la pelirroja vislumbró, por enésima vez, el momento acontecido horas antes en la Sala común. James estaba distinto; su cabello continuaba igual de despeinado que siempre pero ya no se lo despeinaba a posta para parecer seductor. Estaba más serio, más cabal, más... más maduro. Y más guapo. Lily se reprendió y se giró en la cama enfadada consigo misma.

A la mañana siguiente acudió a las puertas del castillo donde un James alto y desgarbado la estaba esperando. Y ella misma se percató del brillo especial en sus ojos marrones, de la sonrisa que se le formó cuando la vio a ella bajar, de la inseguridad que impregnaba cada uno de sus gestos. Y Lily estuvo casi segura que James había albergado la posibilidad que ella le diera plantón.

En Hogsmeade, James tuvo que ausentarse un momento y Lily se quedó esperándole en las Tres Escobas mientras bebía una cerveza de mantequilla. Al fondo de la sala, vio a Severus Snape en compañía de Black y los hermanos Carrow. Lily apartó rápidamente la mirada y se sobresaltó cuando una mano se le posó en el hombro. Alzó la mirada y vio a James observando al mismo grupo que segundos antes había estado mirando ella.

—Si Snape prefiere a ese tipo de compañías por encima de la tuya, solo demuestra que no sabe apreciar lo que realmente vale la pena.

Lily lo observó detenidamente pensando que aquellas era de las pocas veces que le escuchaba hablar seriamente, sin bromas ni pretensiones de por medio. El castaño se sentó en frente de ella y le agarró la mano con firmeza. Lily no tuvo miedo de devolverle el apretón.

Porque no importaba que una guerra se estuviera cerniendo sobre ellos, sobre el mundo mágico, sobre el mundo muggle. Porque no importaba que ella estuviera en el punto de mira de los llamados mortífagos por ser una impura. Porque no importaba que unos meses atrás James fuera Potter, el fanfarrón de turno, un prepotente, un fanfarrón. Porque también se había dado cuenta que James era más de lo que ella había visto. Porque en esa cita había descubierto a un James noble, amable, divertido, comprometido. Porque incluso ella misma debía de reconocerse que desde que el castaño decidió ignorarla, ella no había echo más que observarle a hurtadillas.

Por eso, cuando James la besó, ella no se apartó.

* * *

La verdad es que no me encuentro muy convencida de cómo me ha quedado. Quería plasmar tantas cosas en este drabble que creo que no lo he acabado de decirlo todo, como que lo siento un poco incompleto. Por eso me gustaría pediros vuestra opinión que hayáis tenido de este drabble (y del primero, y de los que vendrán, si queréis). Cualquier opinión será bienvenida :)

_Eileen Black._


	3. De cómo Hermione ama lo imperfecto

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, **J.K. Rowling** es su única y entera dueña.

_Este fic participa del reto "Amor a través de los tiempos" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

Este es el tercer drabble dedicado a la época del trío dorado. En un principio quería escribir un **Dramione**, pero no sé por qué, se me vino a la cabeza la idea de un **Romione**. La verdad es que, a pesar de que es una pareja que me gusta, siempre me he decantado más por la relación imposible de Hermione y Draco (al menos dentro del fanfiction ya que en los libros me es incapaz imaginarme a estos dos manteniendo una relación). Puedo decir que, por ahora, es el drabble que más me ha gustado.

¡Espero que os guste! :D

* * *

**DE CÓMO HERMIONE AMA LO IMPERFECTO**

_Ron Weasley tiene la sensibilidad de una cucharadita de té, o lo que es peor: de un ladrillo. Además, en rencoroso, malhumorado y cruel. No es astuto, y por mucho que le pongas la respuesta delante, ni se percatará de ella. Es torpe, inseguro, y demasiado sobreprotector con Ginny. Y lo peor, sale con Lavender Brown._

Hermione Granger se encontraba en una mesa al fondo de la biblioteca rodeada de libros, tinteros y pergaminos. Cualquiera que la viera allí sentada pensaría que se encontraba estudiando pero nada más lejos de la realidad: Hermione, la alumna perfecta, se encontraba elaborando una lista de los defectos de Ron.

Arrugó el pergamino y, hastiada, lo desechó a una pila de otros pergaminos que habían corrido la misma suerte que ese. Debería de concentrarse en Transformaciones y no en el zopenco pelirrojo que tenía como amigo. Hermione nunca había tenido problemas para concentrarse; amaba estudiar y ese solo pensamiento le servía de aliciente para preparar una fructífera tarde de estudio. Pero debía de reconocerse que desde que empezó sexto curso se pasaba más tiempo de lo que era normal en ella encerrada en la biblioteca. Y aunque le costase admitirlo, la culpa la tenía el intercambio de saliva del idiota de Ron y la inaguantable de Brown.

Con resolución, se levantó de la mesa y empezó a recoger sus cosas. ¿Por qué debía de importarle lo que ellos dos hicieran? ¿Por qué debía de esconderse como si hubiera hecho algo malo? Hermione Granger se había enfrentado a muchas cosas peligrosas poco normales en una muchacha de su edad y siempre las había afrontado con valentía. ¿Por qué no ahora?

Pero a medida que se acercaba a la sala común, la inseguridad se instauró en ella. Antes de dar media vuelta, tomó aire y rezó a Merlín para no encontrarse el espectáculo de frente. Cuando entró, la sala común se encontraba medio vacía y ni rastro de Ron ni de Lavender. Respiró aliviada, se aposentó en una mesa y, por fin, se concentró en su tarea.

Tan ensimismada se encontraba que no se percató cuando Ron se sentó con cuidado enfrente suya y se quedó observándola. Solamente un estornudo suyo consiguió sacar a Hermione de su estado de total concentración.

—Lo siento, estabas tan concentrada que no quería molestarte.

Hermione observó el rostro sonrojado de Ron, sus grandes y honestos ojos azules y esas pecas que adornaban su nariz y sus pómulos. Ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa, inseguro.

—Si quieres, te puedo ayudar con la redacción de Transformaciones —dijo con cierta condescendencia.

Ron puede tener todos los defectos del mundo, pero Hermione no es de las que se enamoran de las virtudes.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, por casi llego al límite de las 500 palabras pero por suerte he podido salir bien del paso. Además, casi sin darme cuenta, a este paso, acabaré hoy (o mañana) los cuatro drabbles del reto pero es que es eso, cuando la inspiración llama... :)

¡Nos leemos!

_Eileen Black._


	4. A escondidas

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, **J.K. Rowling** es su única y entera dueña.

_Este fic participa del reto "Amor a través de los tiempos" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"._

Y hasta aquí lo se daba. Aquí os traigo el cuarto y último drabble que pertenece a una pareja de la tercera generación. Lo bueno que tienen es que al no decirse mucho sobre ellos se puede llegar a improvisar más que los otros personajes de los otros drabbles. La pareja es **Scorpius Malfoy** y **Rose Weasley**.

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**A ESCONDIDAS**

Se buscan, se miran, se besan, se desean, se aman. Ella sabe que lo que tienen es imposible, y por eso, en la oscuridad de los pasillos y en las aulas en desuso se buscan desesperadamente. Sabe que, si por él fuera, y también por ella, lo suyo sería eterno. Pero falta un mes escaso para acabar Hogwarts y la protección que este les brinda desaparecerá. Porque ella es Rose Weasley Granger, hija de héroes de guerra y él Scorpius Malfoy hijo de ex-mortífago.

Rose, como su madre, tiene un historial académico impecable, la mejor de su promoción. Es considerada la niña buena de la familia Weasley: siempre tan metódica, buena, amable, generosa, responsable. Ella es todo lo que sus padres esperan que sea. ¿Estar con Malfoy fue su pequeño acto de rebeldía? A veces lo duda, pero otras sabe que sí, que Scorpius es su válvula de escape, el hombre que con cada gesto la hace libre, el hombre que consigue sacar su lado más imperfecto a la luz, el hombre que le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja para doblegarla cuando discuten.

A pesar de sus sentimientos, Rose duda muchas veces y, como en este mismo momento, desea romper con esta relación a escondidas. Y tiene a Scorpius a su lado, desnudo, observándola con hambre, pero con ternura; la mira especial, diferente, como a su igual, a su todo. Y ella se echa para atrás porque le ama. ¿Y qué más da que su familia ponga el grito en el cielo por salir con él?

—¿En qué piensas? —Le espeta sonrojada arrebujándose más en la sábana que cubre su desnudez.

—En ti, en lo nuestro —Dice acercándose más a ella.

Ella se remueve incómoda; no sabe cómo interpretar sus palabras. Él lo nota y la abraza pegándola a su pecho. Sabe que Rose duda.

—Rose, no me importa que tu familia no me acepte. —Ella alza una ceja, escéptica— Es decir, sí me importa. —Reconoce— Pero no por eso voy a dejar de luchar por ti. No importa lo que tenga que hacer, les convenceré que soy el hombre idóneo para ti cueste lo que cueste.

Rose le mira, seria. Scorpius le perfora con la mirada intentando hacerle comprender. Ella acaba sonriendo, una tímida al principio, una más amplia luego. Malfoy se relaja, le sonríe y se siente más ligero. Si él es capaz de afrontarlo todo por ella... por qué ella no iba a hacerlo.

Porque Rose y Scorpius podrán tener sus diferencias, sus disputas, sus opiniones. Pero querían estar juntos y no pensaban dejar que otros interfirieran. Aunque fuera la familia Weasley- Granger- Potter.

* * *

Me he dado cuenta que sin quererlo, las parejas que he usado para el reto tienen dificultades para estar juntas: en el primero McGonagall deja a Dougal por su condición de bruja y su ambición; en el segundo, la primera guerra mágica se está gestando; en el tercero, Ron es pareja de Lavender; y en este último, la relación tortuosa de Rose y Scorpius. Me ha gustado escribir sobre ellos y eso que ni siquiera soy de leer fics de la tercera generación salvo alguna excepción.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado estos drabbles que, sea la situación que sea, el amor ha estado en ellos. Me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones al respecto, lo que pensáis, opináis, cómo los véis... Cualquier comentario será bien recibido :)

_Eileen Black._


End file.
